Household plants, particularly those that are kept indoors, are susceptible to de-hydration. They must be watered at frequent intervals. Low humidity indoor environments promote the de-hydration of plants and the soil they are rooted in. Plant death by de-hydration can occur quickly if the care-taker is not attentive. This creates additional costs for the care-taker in having to replace dead plants unnecessarily.
There are a number of devices available to keep plants hydrated. In one example of prior art, vermiculite or similar absorbent is mixed in with soil to maintain an acceptable soil moisture content. However, the vermiculite must be mixed in the soil and this creates additional work and can be messy. Another sample of the prior art is shown in US Patent Application 2004/0025428 “Watering Device” by De Winter. This apparatus comprises a reservoir of water and a soil probe through which the water is fed to the soil. This apparatus is made of molded plastic and has plastic parts in the soil and above the soil. This makes this device obtrusive and unnatural. The need to fabricate molded parts from a suitable thermoplastic material makes this device less than environmentally benign.
Therefore there is a need to be able to inexpensively and naturally hydrate the root systems of plants. It would also be beneficial to hydrate and provide a nutrient to the plant at the same time.